ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
JFK Assassination
Confessions *Carlos Marcello has confessed to ordering Kennedy killed *James Earl Files has confessed to being the grassy knoll gunman *E Howard Hunt has confessed to being "a benchwarmer on the big event" *Chuncery Holt has confessed to being one of the three tramps *William Robert Plumlee confessed to have flown John Roselli to Dallas on a mission to abort the assassination James Files According to Files, Charles Nicoletti shot at Kennedy with the help of Johnny Rosseli from the Dal Tex building. Files was a backup shooter on the grassy knoll, ordered to shoot only if there hadnt been a headshot. Nicolleti complained to files after the event that he shot too early. Nicoletti may have been working for Peter Licavoli. They visited his Grace Ranch in Tuscon, Airzona before the killing. Chauncey Holt claimed that Licavoli was involved in organizing the assassination. Oswald Oswald was placed in the School Book depository, a building owned by D.H. Byrd who had also founded the Civl Air Patrol during WW2. Byrd was involved with the Suite 8F Group Matthew Smith According to Matthew Smith author of "JFK: The Second Plot" On 21st November, 1963, Eugene Hale Brading arrived in Dallas with a man named Morgan Brown. They stayed in Suite 301 of the Cabana Motel. Later that day Brading visited the offices of Texas oil billionaire Haroldson L. Hunt. It is believed that Jack Ruby was in the offices at the same time as Brading. After the assassination of John F. Kennedy, Brading was arrested and taken in for interrogation because he had been "acting suspiciously" in the Dal-Tex Building, overlooking Dealey Plaza. had an appointment to meet Lamar Hunt, son of H.L. Hunt, the oil millionaire, on oil business and had gone into the building to make a phone call. Brading was released without charge. Another man, Larry Florer, was also arrested and detained for some hours. He said he had asked where he could find a telephone and had been directed to the Dal Tex building. Brading returned to his room at the Cabana Motel. It was later established that Jack Ruby visited the motel around midnight. Smith claims that J. D. Tippit and Roscoe White were also involved in this plot. Tippit was supposed to take Oswald to Redbird Airport where he was to be flown to Cuba in order to implicate Fidel Castro in the assassination. ---- In his book, The Kennedy Conspiracy, Anthony Summers shows that Brading had links with Carlos Marcello, Santos Trafficante and David Ferrie. In 1968 Brading was interviewed by the Los Angeles Police Department because of his presence in Los Angeles on the night that Robert Kennedy was murdered. Sam Giancana According to the recently-declassified CIA "Family Jewels" documents, Giancana and Tampa/Miami Syndicate leader Santo Trafficante, Jr. were contacted in September 1960, about the possibility of an assassination attempt by a go-between from the CIA, Robert Maheu, after Maheu had contacted Johnny Roselli, a Mafia member in Las Vegas and Giancana's number-two man. George de Mohrenschildt George de Mohrenschildt was Oswalds Handler. He would visit his house every day. George de Mohrenschildt was son of a wealthy noble, born in Russia on 17th April, 1911. His father and uncle, ran the Branobel Oil Company in Baku on the coast of Caspian Sea. In 1915 the government of Nicholas II dispatched another uncle, Ferdinand von Mohrenschildt to Washington to plead for American intervention in the First World War. After the Russian Revolution his father, Sergius Alexander von Mohrenschildt, was imprisoned by the Bolsheviks but managed to escape. De Mohrenschildt reached the United States in 1938. He went to live with his older brother, Dimitri de Mohrenschildt and new sister-in-law Betty Hooker He found employment with the Shumaker company in New York and worked under Pierre Fraiss. In 1939 he went to work for Humble Oil, a company that was co-founded by Prescott Bush. During this period de Mohrenschildt met George H. W. Bush. According to Bush: "I first met him in the early 40s. He was an uncle to my Andover roommate Edward Hooker." He also met Jacqueline Bouvier, who called him "Uncle George" and would sit on his knee. After the Second World War de Mohrenschildt moved to Venezuela where he worked for Pantepec Oil, a company owned by the family of William F. Buckley. In 1950 he launched an oil investment firm with Edward Hooker with offices in New York City, Denver and Abilene. In 1952 De Mohrenschildt moved to Dallas where he worked for the oil millionaire, Clint Murchison. He joined the Dallas Petroleum Club and became a regular at Council on World Affairs meetings, an organization established by Neil Mallon. In 1957 George de Mohrenschildt met J. Walton Moore, the local CIA man in Dallas. According to Russ Baker, the two men had several meetings over the next few years. During this period he worked for a company called Cuban-Venezuelan Oil Voting Trust Company (CVOVT) that had been established by William Buckley Sr. During this period he got to know Jack Alston Crichton, who was one of several oil men who began negotiating with Fulgencio Batista, the military dictator of Cuba. According to Gregory Burnham George de Mohrenschildt was an "active member of 2 CIA Proprietary Organizations: The Dallas Council On World Affairs and The Crusade For A Free Europe." Other members included Abraham Zapruder, Clint Murchison, David Byrd, George H. W. Bush, Neil Mallon and Haroldson L. Hunt. In February, 1963 George de Mohrenschildt introduced Marina Oswald and Lee Harvey Oswald to Ruth Paine. On 24th April, 1963, Marina and her daughter went to live with Paine. Oswald rented a room in Dallas but stored some of his possessions in Ruth Paine’s garage. Ruth also helped Oswald to get a job at the Texas School Book Depository. On 5th September 1976 De Mohrenschildt sent a message to George H. W. Bush, who was at that time director of the CIA: "Maybe you will be able to bring a solution to the hopeless situation I find myself in. My wife and I find ourselves surrounded by some vigilantes; our phone bugged; and we are being followed everywhere. Either FBI is involved in this or they do not want to accept my complaints. We are driven to insanity by the situation. I have been behaving like a damn fool ever since my daughter Nadya died from (cystic fibrosis) over three years ago. I tried to write, stupidly and unsuccessfully, about Lee H Oswald and must have angered a lot of people I do not know. But to punish an elderly man like myself and my highly nervous and sick wife is really too much. Could you do something to remove the net around us? This will be my last request for help and I will not annoy you any more." Two months later George de Mohrenschildt was committed to a mental institution. He was taken to Parkland Hospital and underwent electroshock therapy. In February 1977, Willem Oltmans, met George de Mohrenschildt at the library of Bishop College in Dallas, where he taught French. Oltmans later told the House Select Committee on Assassinations: "I couldn't believe my eyes. The man had changed drastically... he was nervous, trembling. It was a scared, a very, very scared person I saw. I was absolutely shocked, because I knew de Mohrenschildt as a man who wins tennis matches, who is always suntanned, who jogs every morning, who is as healthy as a bull." According to Willem Oltmans, he confessed to being involved in the assassination of John F. Kennedy. "I am responsible. I feel responsible for the behaviour of Lee Harvey Oswald... because I guided him. I instructed him to set it up." Oltmans claimed that de Mohrenschildt had admitted serving as a middleman between Lee Harvey Oswald and H. L. Hunt in an assassination plot involving other Texas oilmen, anti-Castro Cubans, and elements of the FBI and CIA. Oltmans told the HSCA: "He begged me to take him out of the country because they are after me." On 13th February 1977, Oltmans took de Mohrenschildt to his home in Amsterdam where they worked on his memoirs. Over the next few weeks de Mohrenschildt claimed he knew Jack Ruby and argued that Texas oilmen joined with intelligence operatives to arrange the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Willem Oltmans arranged for George de Mohrenschildt to meet a Dutch publisher and the head of Dutch national television. The two men then travelled to Brussels. When they arrived, Oltmans mentioned that an old friend of his, a Soviet diplomat, would be joining them a bit later for lunch. De Mohrenschildt said he wanted to take a short walk before lunch. Instead, he fled to a friend's house and after a few days he flew back to the United States. He later accused Oltmans of betraying him. Russ Baker suggests in his book Family of Secrets: "Perhaps, and this would be strictly conjecture, de Mohrenschildt saw what it meant that he, like Oswald, was being placed in the company of Soviets. He was being made out to be a Soviet agent himself. And once that happened, his ultimate fate was clear." The House Select Committee on Assassinations were informed of George de Mohrenschildt's return to the United States and sent its investigator, Gaeton Fonzi, to find him. Fonzi discovered he was living with his daughter in Palm Beach. However, Fonzi was not the only person looking for de Mohrenschildt. On 15th March 1977 he had a meeting with Edward Jay Epstein that had been arranged by the Reader's Digest magazine. Epstein offered him $4,000 for a four-day interview. On 27th March, 1977, George de Mohrenschildt arrived at the Breakers Hotel in Palm Beach and spent the day being interviewed by Epstein. According to Epstein, they spent the day talking about his life and career up until the late 1950s. Two days later Edward Jay Epstein asked him about Lee Harvey Oswald. As he wrote in his diary: "Then, this morning, I asked him about why he, a socialite in Dallas, sought out Oswald, a defector. His explanation, if believed, put the assassination in a new and unnerving context. He said that although he had never been a paid employee of the CIA, he had "on occasion done favors" for CIA connected officials. In turn, they had helped in his business contacts overseas. By way of example, he pointed to the contract for a survey of the Yugoslavian coast awarded to him in 1957. He assumed his "CIA connections" had arranged it for him and he provided them with reports on the Yugoslav officials in whom they had expressed interest." Epstein and de Mohrenschildt, broke for lunch and decided to meet again at 3 p.m. George De Mohrenschildt returned to his room where he found a card from Gaeton Fonzi, an investigator working for the House Select Committee on Assassinations. George De Mohrenschildt's body was found later that day. He had been shoot himself in the mouth. He had married the step-granddaughter of President Woodrow Wilson. On 11th May, 1978, his wife Jeanne de Mohrenschildt, gave an interview to the Fort Worth Star-Telegram, where she said that she did not accept that her husband had committed suicide. She also said that she believed Lee Harvey Oswald was an agent of the United States, possibly of the CIA, and that she was convinced he did not kill John F. Kennedy. She then went onto say: "They may get me too, but I'm not afraid... It's about time somebody looked into this thing." International Trade Marts Jim Garrison prosecuted Clay Shaw on the charge that Shaw and a group of right-wing activists, including David Ferrie and Guy Banister, were involved in a conspiracy with elements of the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) in the John F. Kennedy assassination. After World War II Shaw had helped start the New Orleans International Trade Mart and became managing director. When Kennedy was assassinated, he was on his way to a luncheon at the Dallas International Trade Mart. 9/11 was the destruction of the Word Trade Centre in NYC, another name for the New York International Trade Mart. The London International Trade Mart was blown up in 1996 Docklands Bombing, a few years after it was built. International Trade Marts belong to the World Trade Centres Association. The 1939 World Fair in Queens, NY, named its grounds “world trade center” (Glanz & Lipton, 2003, p. 28). Under the Chairmanship of David Rockefeller, in 1959 the Downtown-Lower Manhattan Association initiated a mission to construct a permanent building to serve as the gathering place for all agencies and players of what Mr. Rockefeller saw as a coming explosion in international trade. To finance and build such a project, the Downtown-Lower Manhattan Association turned to the state agency, The Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, to review the feasibility of such a project. On March 10, 1961 the Port Authority issued a report that endorsed the feasibility of the David Rockefeller vision and justified it as a viable public project because it would serve as a catalyst for business growth, and increase employment and net revenue to the city from augmented economic activity. This conclusion did not pass without fierce opposition from other stakeholders. These were mostly the merchants in the proposed area who were to be displaced. It took a US Supreme Court decision in November 1963 to reaffirm the public purpose nature of the project before the construction of the World Trade Center could eventually begin in downtown New York City. A young man celebrating his 40th birthday on February 12, 1962 was told by his boss, Mr. Austin Tobin: “You are going to build the trade center”. That young man was Mr. Guy Tozzoli (Glanz & Lipton, 2003, p. 98). In April 1973, the World Trade Center, the dream of David Rockefeller, became a reality and his brother, the then Governor of the state of New York, Nelson Rockefeller, dedicated the 120-storeys each of the iconic dual structures known as the Word Trade Centers. They became an instant icon around the world. The World Trade Center would also represent something else. On the 77th floor of the North Tower, it would house the headquarters of the World Trade Centers Association. The Rockefeller vision was not just a building but a place where international business services would be provided; communication among related businesses would be facilitated; and a supportive network would be built, all as a means of bringing value to the city. It was equally important that structures would be set up to bring these services into reality just as the towers were taking shape. The essential relationship between a prominent building and support services to promote trade was conceived from the beginning and continues today in the 40-year life of the World Trade Centers Association. To make this happen, the Port Authority arranged a meeting in April 1968 in New Orleans. The purpose was to bring together like-minded cities in other parts of the USA and the world that saw the same benefits of the world trade center concept to consider ways to provide mutual assistance. The cities were: Amsterdam, Antwerp, New Orleans, New York, Paris, Rotterdam and Tokyo. The choice of New Orleans was in recognition of its status of operating the International House since 1945. The goals of the group were: 1. To promote international business relationships 2. To encourage mutual assistance and cooperation among its members 3. To foster increased participation in world trade by developing nations The result of this vision was the creation of the World Trade Centers Association that was incorporated in Delaware, USA on August 12, 1969 as a nonprofit organisation. Maurice Maeterlinck According to Peter Levenda, Maeterlinck was a mystic, Rosicrucian, Theosophist and nobel prize winner. Elements of the Kennedy assassination are contained in his play, "The Cloud that Lifted." Dr Marys Monkey Similarities between Lincoln and Kennedy *Lincoln: elected to Congress 1846 *Lincoln: elected President 1860 *Lincoln: concerned with civil rights *Lincoln: wife lost a child while in Whitehouse *Lincoln: secretary named Kennedy *Lincoln: shot in the back of the head, next to wife *Lincoln: shot on a friday *Lincoln: shot in Ford Theatre *Lincoln: three named assassin, comprised of fifteen letters *Lincoln: Booth shot Lincoln in a theatre and fled to a warehouse *Lincoln: Booth killed before being tried *Lincoln: theories Booth was part of a conspiracy *Lincoln: successor Andrew Johnson, born 1808 *Kennedy: elected to Congress 1946. *Kennedy: elected president 1960. *Kennedy: concerned with civil rights. *Kennedy: wife lost a child while in Whitehouse. *Kennedy: secretary named Lincoln. *Kennedy: shot in the back of the head, next to wife. *Kennedy: shot on a friday. *Kennedy: shot in a Lincoln made by Ford. *Kennedy: three named assassin, comprised of fifteen letters. *Kennedy: Oswald shot Kennedy from a warehouse and fled to a theatre. *Kennedy: Booth killed before being tried. *Kennedy: theories Oswald part of a conspiracy. *Kennedy: successor Lyndon Johnson, born 1908. Operation 40 *Orlando Bosch *E. Howard Hunt *Frank Sturgis *Gerry Patrick Hemming *Guillermo Novo *Ignacio Novo *Pedro Diaz Lanz *Guillermo Hernández Cartaya *Nelson Rockefeller Resources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2b70OKzL1M&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E71JOLPGV6I&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL1FNhZlOs0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPdviZbk-XI Category:All